Friend, or Foe…?
by Summerssevenseas
Summary: Winter, an amnesiac girl, caught in a crime scene, her friend, the victim. Winter searches to uncover the mischievous criminal, but it seems that the crime was not something from her world. But even though, her being human, and the crime not, she solves it. Then she finds out who she truly is. Devastation awaits, and so does her childhood friend, Kellyn.
1. The first Crime

**I put up a poll for all of you, so please tell me what I should do for the summary. This is the larger summary-**

**Winter has to show a few new students around, but discovers her friend basically dead! Her heart may beat, but why is she unable to move? There is nothing wrong with her nerves or brain! Poison? No, nothing of that was detected! **

**After the crime, a handsome new teacher mysteriously pops out of no where! He says that he will be replacing Mr. Kincaid from now on, which makes the kids uneasy, Winter mostly.**

**After he appears, more and more crime scenes are committed around the region! The only evidence left in every scene, is a gracedia flower, and a music note.**

**She suspects that the teacher may have something to do with the crime scenes, but will she be wrong? No, maybe the question is-**

"Is he **_Friend_**, or **_Foe_**?"

**Okay, Now if you are interested, READ THIS! Oh, and romance as third genre. :3 Hehe.**

**this is important.**

_this is authors speech during a character P.O.V._

This is either immortal talk or Pokemon talk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The first <span>Crime<span>~_**

"Ranger Barlow, will my friend be alright?" I sniffed, crying nonstop.

"We don't know. For some reason, she is completely frozen. Her heart is beating normally but her body doesn't seem to move. And, it also seems as if she isn't trying."

"...I know..." I looked back at my friend, cradled in the infirmary bed. I weeped and weeped...my best friend...Why?

Well...you must be wondering how my best friend, and my only friend, ended up here...Right? Well, let be tell you a bit of myself. I will try not to tell this sadly.

My name is Winter Opalin. I am a student at the ranger school, and I have an...attitude I guess you can call it. Then again, I have no 'attitude' at all. I was just...emotionless. I never showed an expression and I never talk to anybody. Eventually, people started to assume I was just a being of darkness or something. They had rumors going on about me being a ghost, or me being a secret vampire. Strange... isn't it...

Okay, I don't know myself if I am a vampire or something, really. I may be because I never really go in the sunlight much. I dont know, I guess I just dont like the sun. My friend, Yes, I had a friend, named Kate told me it was probably because I was the daughter of Hades. She is a freak for Mythology, so I should have expected her to say that (Even if I didn't know if it was an insult or not). Though, she could be right. Any suggestion in life is possible.

I was never raised by a mom or dad, in fact, I just one day woke up in a shady forest when I was 8 years old. I already knew a lot of science and math and all that, but I never knew my name, my birthplace, my mom or dad. None of that. I just assumed that I had a terrible case of amnesia or something. Really... its just a mystery.

Being 12 back then in ranger school, I didn't want to worry about it much. I told myself that I would piece it together when I become 13. If I got all irritated, I would probably fail school due to frustration. But one thing was bad, Nobody knew my name. I made one up for myself of course but I never told anyone because I didn't talk. The teacher also doesn't know because whenever I turned in an assignment I would forget to write my name or just not bother. But, then again, She would know it is me because I am the only person in the class without their name on their work.

When I finally made a friend, Kate, she asked me for my name. I told her what it was of course, and then she just had to tell EVERYONE what my name was, but I guess thats a good thing.

Now enough with this stupid talk. You know enough about me already, so why don't we start the REAL story? Lets tell you what happened to my friend. Or at least, what I saw.

I'll start with the beginning.

I was walking to my class when I overheard a group of four well-known students talking about someone.

"You guys, have you heard? A new person is going to enter the school! Gee, hope the newbie is in my class."

"Yeah, I heard! Though, he isn't in our class. He's in Ms. Aprils class."

"Darn! Oh well, we can still greet him...or her after class."

"Yeah! Though, you do know its a boy right? I overheard Ms. April talking to him or his mother or something."

"Oh-"

I shook my head and resisted the urge to listen. I was in Ms. Aprils class, so now the whole surprise of a new student was ruined, but I at least had a chance to be slightly surprised by how he is like, right?

I walked down the halls and into the classroom, meeting Kate.

"Hey Winter! Hows the daughter of Hades?" I looked at her up and down and noticed she was reading ANOTHER greek mythology book. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"HEY! YOU LAUGHED!" I rolled my eyes again and sat down. Yeah, did I mention that I never laughed too?

I took out my sketch book and started to draw what I would think the boy looks like.

"Hey! Are you doing that cool future thing now?" Kate said, watching me sketch a boy.

"Oh, is there going to be a newbie? Cool! Now all I need to worry about is how the heck can you draw things before you ever see them?" Kate said loudly, holding her fingers against her chin.

She snapped her fingers, " I GOT IT! You have already SEEN EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

I seriously wanted to burst out laughing, though I was able to hold it AND keep a straight face.

Kate took one look at my face and frowned. "Wait, your not serious, are you?"

I cracked a smile and chuckled. She really was the only one who could probably be able to make me laugh.

I started to finish up my sketch.

"OOH! That boy is CUTE! Is he your crush?"

I looked at her with an unamused look then started to erase the leftover nonsense on the paper.

"I will take that as a No." Kate nervously laughed, uncertain if she wanted to tease me any further.

"But Winter, really, it is totally unusual for a girl to NOT have even a tiny crush on anybody."

I rolled my eyes again and sighed, flipping to another paper and sketching again.

Kate watched confusedly before slowly realizing who I was drawing.

"NO WAY! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM?"

I held the sketch book over my face and hid my blush, knowing that she was going to tease me forever.

"Aw! You like JACKY?" She whispered. She had a cat-like smirk graced over her lips and a naughty tint in her eyes. Not a good sign when its KATE out of all people.

I nodded slowly, clutching my sketchbook tightly, and turned my head around so she couldn't see my face.

She started to chuckle evilly. Thats a terrible sign.

"So~ Jack Walker huh? I wonder-"

I jolted up from my chair and ran out of the classroom, heading for the library, the only place Kate will never go.

I sighed, thanking arcues for escaping, and sat down, drawing another person. This time it was a girl with long, curly blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She looked somewhat bubbly, and I wondered why I drew her with a dress in her hand. Strange...

"**Ding Ding ding ding, ding ding ding ding.**"

'Thats the bell' I thought to myself. I got up and grabbed my book, then started to walk towards my class. I DONT want Mr. Kincaid to see me running.

I walked into my class and sat down, quietly waiting to hear Ms. April announce the new students.

"Class-"

'Here is comes.'

"We have two new students today!"

My eyes widened in shock before slowly drooping down. 'I thought there was only one! Unless the girl that I...Oh...'

"Hi! Im Rhythmi!" I heard a bubbly voice from the back of the classroom, where the door was located.

I turned around slowly and studied the girl top to bottom. She looked exactly like my drawing.

"Hi. My names Kellyn." I looked to Rhythmi's right and found the boy I drew before her. Milk chocolate brown hair, Jade-like eyes. Yep, that was him.

I looked back to Rhythmi and notice that she was staring at me, much to my displeasure.

"Okay! Winter, could you take these two around and show them our school-?"

"No Way!" Someone in the class cut her off sharply. "She doesn't even talk! She-"

"Yes Ms. April." I said softly, getting up from my chair and walking towards the newbies.

Everyone (Except the Newbies) Gawked at me, fully shocked that I spoke. Even Kate was gawking, in fact, she looked the most surprised. Maybe that just because she knew me better than anyone else. (Except for the fact that she thinks Im the daughter of Hades.)

"Follow me." I gestured them to follow, which they did cheerfully.

"This is our school's Hall, which I am pretty sure you two know. But watch out, DONT RUN. Mr. Kincaid with give you a looooong talk." Rhythmi giggled and I gave her an unamused look.

"Wait...Your serious? Its not THAT bad is it?"

I looked away and thought about it, then shivered.

"Its bad." Kellyn said.

We walked down the long hall and into the library.

"This is our library. Usually, only Isaac and Ponte come here. I come here to get away from my friend Kate...She enjoys teasing me. Its WORSE than a talk with Mr. Kincaid."

"Whos Isaac and Ponte?" Kellyn asked.

I pointed towards the blonde with the mushroom hair. "Thats Isaac. He is the schools ultra mega mind. Ask him a terribly hard question and He'll figure it out in two seconds flat."

The newbies looked really shock, but I wouldn't blame them.

I then pointed to the green hair boy eating marshmallows. "And thats Ponte. He is our schools Marshmallow addict."

The two newbies now looked like they wanted to burst out laughing, but they didn't because it was a library.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards to basement.

"This is Mr. Kincaid basement. Dont EVER go-"

"WINTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASEMENT!"

"Damn."

I turned around to face Mr. Kincaid. He looked mad. No questions asked.

"What are you doing? I have told you a million times that you are NOT allowed in the basement! And why are you going in DURING SCHOOL? Thats detention!"

"But-" Kellyn and rhythmi tried to defend.

"Yes Mr. Kincaid. I will never do it again."

Mr. Kincaid looked impressed. Maybe because I talked.

"Good. I will take my leave now." Mr. Kincaid then walked down into the basement.

I also took my leave, up the stairs.

When we got to the top, The blonde newbie decided to get into my business.

"Why in the world did you take that? You weren't going into the basement! For peats sake, Im pretty sure you were warning us to NEVER go into the basement! And that teacher was mean! He didn't even listen to your story! I want to smack his obviously fake hair off!"

I chuckled.

"I thought it was fake the first time too." I mumbled to myself. Unfortunately, Kellyn heard.

"What? His hair ISN'T FAKE?"

I rolled my eyes (again) and walked towards the blue and red tables in front of the dorm.

"This is where all the dorms eat lunch. Most of the time, the girls sit on the red tables and the boys sit on the blue. I like sitting at the blue tables because the only things that those girls actually talk about is makeup, clothes, Jewelry, shoes, and boys. I hate listening to that type of stuff. The boys usually talk about sports, one of my favorite subjects, gory movies, and other boy stuff that I don't understand but never asked what they mean... Im too scared to."

Kellyn and Rhythmi nodded, noting which side they were going to join in.

"I like red. I'm SO into girl stuff like that!"

"Im Blue. I don't like listening to girly-girls."

I nodded in agreement with Kellyn.

"You understand." I said. Kellyn smiled at me.

I looked over to my right then began to walk over to the light pink door that led to one of the dorms.

"This is the girls dorm. Sadly, for me, its completely pink. I really hate that color. It something that I want arceus to kill." I mumbled the last three lines to myself, but then I forgot that Kellyn and the ears of a Nidoran. And Nidoran have HUGE ears.

"Well Im surprised. You the first girl I ever met who doesn't like pink at all. Or should I say, Hates it and wants arceus to kill it."

"WHAT?" The blonde shrieked, almost bursting my eardrums.

I scoffed and walked over to the blue door on the other side of the room.

Kellyn nervously walked behind me and Rhythmi stomped the whole way there.

"This is the boys dorm. You can tell because its blue and the stank of dirty socks comes from it. Trust me, its only KEITH with the dirty socks. No one else. And don't worry Kellyn, you wont be bunking with Keith. He already has someone else on the top of his bunk bed. You will be bunking with Jacky." I said, smiling proudly.

"Jacky? Who?"

I turned around and faced Kellyn. "Jacky is one of the best students in the school! He is smart and athletic, and he NEVER stops smiling! He is nice, unlike Keith, and is way too modest! I personally think he is one of, if not, the only boy student in the school who isn't the least bit arrogant! I hope you two take his example."

I nodded to myself. "We don't want you two ending up like Keith...I seriously hate him from the bottom of my heart."

"Aw, how sweet." I heard an arrogant voice coming from behind me.

I KNEW who this was.

"Keith." I said, not daring to turn around.

"Winter." He replied. "So, Am I really that much of a jerk in your opinion?"

"Yes." I replied bluntly.

Keith scoffed. "Oh come on! The first time I get to hear you actually TALK and you are saying mean things about me?"

I turned around to face keith and I grabbed his collar. "Listen Keith! What reason DONT I have to say bad things about you? There isn't even any GOOD thing about you! For peats sake YOU SKIPPED CLASS TODAY! I never thought you would do that, even for you!"

"SO! You did to!"

I snapped.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SHOWING NEW STUDENTS AROUND! You know what? I have been waiting a long time to tell you off! You are one arrogant kid, you know that? The first day I entered this school you smiled cockily at me and told me you forgot my name and that I probably just barely passed my entrance exam! I ACED YOU YOU BASTARD! And I did in in 1 flipping minute! But you kept on teasing me and telling me that it probably took me a full 3 damned hours! Oh, And the next day you challenged me, BUT YOU FREAKING CHEATED, and then told me off, saying that I suck, I should have never came to school here, and that I was a kill joy! DAMN YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS SCHOOL! HAVE YOU CHECKED YOUR DAMNED GRADES? Ugh! I can't believe Kate made me pledge with you that we would be friends forever!"

Keith blinked two times then came back to reality.

"Im sorry what? I wasn't listen-"

"YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" I kicked him in the shin then ran downstairs.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, god damnit! I HATE HIM." I mumbled to myself angrily.

"**ding ding ding ding, ding ding ding ding**." The school bells chimed.

"Finally!" I turned to face the two newbies, who nervously followed behind me from a distance.

"Thats the bell, obviously. It rings around this time to tell the whole school that we can 'escape' class, and enter the school yard. The school yard has a lot of pokemon and many fun places to go." I said, calming down. "There is also a pledge stone down in amity square. Thats also the place where we hold outdoor class, P.E., and special events like christmas, thanksgiving, the halloween party, and the easter hunt! I personally like amity square for its pledge stone more. Rumor has it that if you and your friend wish the same exact wish together at the pledge stone, it will come true! I wished with kate and keith, And I hope kate does stay with me forever! Keith...he can go jump of a cliff. I was FORCED to pledge with him."

Rhythmi whispered something to Kellyn but I payed no mind.

"Anyways, lets take you two newbies outside."

"Quit calling us newbies..." I heard Rhythmi mumble under her breath.

"I heard that."

I ran down the hall, not caring if Mr. Kincaid would see me this time.

"Hey wait, what about that teacher?"

"Mr. Kincaid? I dont care right now. Besides, he is usually in his basement when classes are over."

"I see..."

I gestured them to run over and tried to open the door but...Why was it locked?

"Eh? It should be open from 8:00 to 7:30. Whats going on here?"

I furiously shook the door, trying to shake it open. Nothing. Nothing at all!

I looked through the keyhole but I saw nothing!

"Ugh! Something is blocking my view through the keyhole, darnit!"

"Um, you want this pen? It can push the thing out of the keyhole."

"Thanks Kellyn." I thanked and I tried to pick at the keyhole.

"clack." I heard the thing fall out and break.

"I wonder..."

I tried to open the door again and this time it worked. How strange...

I looked over and my legs trembled in horror

… … … …

…What happened to kate?

"KATE!" I screamed, rushing towards her.

Kellyn and Rhythmi ran over and it was obvious that they were scared to hell.

"Kate! Are you okay? Speak to me! Or else!" I cried, shaking her violently. I turned her over to see her face and…

She looked so… lifeless.

Her skin was pale and her eyes were half closed and bloodshot.

When I touched her fingers, they felt so freezing… she was almost like a person trapped in a snowstorm. Completely helpless...

"Kate…" I sniffed, weeping in her hand.

My only friend, and she was-

Wait. Her hand! There is a pulse! She is alive? Then, why is she in this state!

"Kellyn! Call Ms. April! Kate is alive and I want Ms. April to contact the ranger base is vientown!"

"R-right!" He said, running back through the door.

"Rythmi, you go get Janice! She is supposed to be upstairs by now and she is our schools caretaker. She knows EVERYTHING about the human body! She may know whats wrong!"

Rythmi nodded quickly and ran down the hall, ignoring Mr. Kincaids yelling.

"SHUT UP FAKE HAIR!" She yelled. "A FRIENDS IN TROUBLE! SHE MAY DIE!"

I wonder why...Mr. Kincaid didn't seem surprised. I know for a fact that he faked his shock. Its no doubt...what was he up to?

"Don't play jokes with me, miss Rythmiria!"

"..." Rhythmi stopped in her footsteps and slowly turned her head towards Mr. Kincaid.

"Who are you? You know my full name..." She said darkly. "You may be-"

"WE'RE HERE! WHAT HAPPENED?" A booming voice came from behind me.

I swooped my head around quickly and saw a large muscle man in a leaders ranger uniform.

"Woah Barlow, no need to scare the poor girl." A tall man said from behind him.

I hugged kate's hand tighter.

"C-can you help my friend?"

The tall man walked forward, ignoring the Muscle mans ranting.

"Im sure our mechanic can help your friend in no time at all. Whats your name and what happened?"

Before I knew it, I was spitting out answers like a waterfall.

* * *

><p>"And when I looked through the keyhole-"<p>

"You saw your friend?"

I shook my head. "No, actually. I saw nothing. Someone placed this-" I said, holding up a shiny crystal-like rock. "Into the keyhole so that I couldn't lock or open the door. I had to use one of the newbies pen to open the lock. When I got through, I saw her like this."

My eyes started to bawl again. "Please tell me she is going to be alright...please..."

The tall man, which he introduced as Crawford, shook his head, much to my disappointment.

"We can't say for sure until Elaine gives us the news. She is good with medicine. She always has been."

"I see..." I watched the door immensely, wanting to have permission to walk in.

Suddenly, the door swooped open and a woman with dirt and oil all over her body walked out.

"Crawford, Im too messy to operate on this girl at this second. I want you to contact-..." The messy woman stopped in the middle of her speech and looked at me.

"...Do I know you?"

I was surprised and became nervous. I fiddled with my fingers and looked around. She couldn't be talking to me.

When I noticed that there was no one else but me in the direction she faced, I looked back at her and pointed at myself.

"Me?"

She nodded and I shook my head. I was pretty sure this was the first time I have met her.

"No, This is the first time I've met you. And if you are looking for someone who is able to operate, you should ask Janice. She knows a lot about the human body and medical care."

"Why thank you!" The woman said. "And by the way, my name is Elaine. Glad to have met you."

I gave a confused look for a second before smiling shyly and half-heartedly. "Um, nice to meet you too."

Elaine smiled and pat me on the back. "You can go in for now. I will tell you when we are ready to operate and see whats going on. Our leader is in there, so feel free to talk to him if you need comfort."

I nodded and thanked her, watching her run towards the dorms where Janice was cleaning up.

I got up from my seat and walked into the room.

Just as Elaine said, there was the muscle man.

"Ah! I heard you were this girls friend yes?"

"Yes." I said bluntly, not wanting to listen to this man question me.

"Ehehe ^.^' " He laughed nervously.

I payed no attention to my surroundings and stared at Kate.

She was lifeless.

Hopeless.

And she was suffering without even knowing.

'I promise Kate, I WILL find the person who did this to you.'

And now, we lead back to the beginning.

I started to bawl again.

"Ranger Barlow..."

Barlow seemed surprised for a moment, but maybe thats because I knew his name.

"Will my friend be alright?"

Barlow sighed and looked back to Kates lifeless body.

"...We don't know. For some reason, her body is completely frozen. Her heart is beating normally but her body doesn't seem to move. and it also seems as if she isn't trying."

I looked back at Kate as well. "...I know..."

I started to weep, and the Ranger patted my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"You know Winter, most people wouldn't make a completely dramatic face like that. Many people, if something like this happened to their friend, may be worried, but you are by far the most worried person i've met to face this situation. You truly are a good friend."

I looked up at Barlow and smiled. "Thank you..."


	2. Completely Oblivious

**Okay, I am happy that at least one person actually went to my poll and voted. THANK YOU! You gave me courage to write some more! Sorry for taking a few days, but no need to worry! I have finished the next chapter faster than expected! (I was sick yesterday so I stayed home and played on the laptop, thats partially why.) Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! I know I put Friendship as a genre, but it also has some romance as well. LOVE TRIANGLES RULE! (Ah-hem) **

**Kellyn: Okay, Since I am in this chapter a little, I am going to say something...WOOHOO! I GOT MORE TIME IN THE STORY! Im happy, 'cause my presence felt unneeded in the last chapter. Anyways, Chappy starts now, so enjoy~!**

_**Time skip**_

'Thought'

"Talking"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Completely<strong> __**O**__**blivious~**_

As if on cue, Elaine walked into the infirmary room, wiping her hands on a white cloth.

"We are ready to examinate. Lets see whats going on."

Winter nodded sadly and exited the room, still bawling her eyes out.

"I know theres hope. Somewhere out there. Its just meandering around for a bit." Winter chocked out, trying to calm herself.

She sighed then soaked in some air to her lungs.

'I will do it for Kate! I will become a top ranger and fulfill our pledge! We will be together forever, and maybe...maybe I WILL become friends with Keith...Because right now... I have no one else to turn to...'

Winter wipes her tears away and went back to the dorms sadly.

"I heard what happened...are you okay?" Keith said, popping out of particularly nowhere.

"...Yeah" Winter lied. She didn't want anybody to worry though, so she shouldn't say anything to Keith.

Keith gave her a disapproving expression.

"I would like it for you to tell me the truth Winter." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose irritatedly.

Winter shifted uncomfortably and turned her head. To tell him or not?

Winter looked back into his eyes, and then she wished she hadn't.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the blue orbs for a few moments, before feeling the tears swell her eyes.

The serious blue eyes scared her, and she just had to give in

."I...I..." Her posture broke, and Keith found himself with a crying girl tucked into his chest.

Keith blushed and patted Winter on the head.

"Its okay..." he comforted.

Keith looked down at her and sighed.

"Winter...This is the first time I've seen you cry. Even if people tease you by calling you a ghost or a vampire, you never care. Why?"

Winter took her head back and wiped the tears off her face with her shirt.

"Because what other people say is useless. Its not like they are going to hit me with a knife. Besides, criticism wont get in the way of my dreams...But if my friend dies, that probably will."

"… …Baka." Keith said, hitting Winter on the head. " Kate is not going to die, and you know it. They said that her heart still beats, so there is nothing to be afraid of..."

Keith patted Winters head once more before turning around.

"Well? You coming?"

Winter gave him a confused look. "Where to?"

"To the site of the crime!"

Winter was taken aback by that comment, but agreed in two seconds flat. She had to find some clues!

"RACE YA!" She heard Keith yell.

She notice that Keith was running ahead of her.

"HEY! JERK!" Winter laughed. "I WANNA SOLVE THIS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO, LOVER BOY!"

Keith stopped in his track. "Okay, Kate IS my best friend and I am worried about her, but I am SO not in love with her!"

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Oh sure. I agree...Lover boy." Winter jolted past Keith, leaving him fuming.

"I SAID IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" He yelled, trying to catch up with Winter. 'God damnit, I like...someone else, I think.' Keith thought, trying not to admit to himself who it was.

Winter exited the building then closed the door on Keiths face. She smirked at her success.

"Owwwww~"

"Hehe." She chuckled, then turned around.

The courtyard looked really normal, even though there was a crime scene a few hours ago...But it was a bit _too_ normal.

"I wonder..." She said, ignoring Keiths entrance.

"Thanks for the face lift. –.–"

"Anytime." Winter deadpanned.

She looked around then suddenly, a gracedia flower floated down and landed on her head.

She grabbed the flower quickly and examined it.

A small piece of paper was attached to it with a music note scribbled on it.

"Huh?" She said, obviously confused.

She looked closer at the note.

"E minor..." She whispered, then she remembered a saying, but had no idea where the memory came from. "...Une note de musique peut faire plus d'un son, le bruit, ou une chanson..."

Keith meandered around, still looking for clues.

"Hey Winter! I found something!"

Winter rushed over towards Keith, wanting to get her mind off of the strange memory.

"This." He showed Winter a lock of fur.

Winter studied it.

"Do you know what pokemon it came from?"

Winter shook her head sadly.

She grabbed the lock of fur and put in in a small baggy that she used for her dried snack.

"I see..." Keith said sadly after seeing her answer. "Well, lets goo check on kate."

Winter nodded and followed Keith back to the infirmary room.

Elaine was already done with the examination, or it seems.

"Elaine, did you find anything?" Winter asked, hoping that Elaine found out whats wrong.

"..." Elaine put a hand on her chin. "For some scary reason...there was absolutely nothing wrong with her..."

Winter felt shock run through her. How was it physically possible that Kate has nothing wrong with her? Its not possible...but maybe...

Winter felt as if she came through a breakthrough, but she wasn't sure if it was exactly true or not. She decided not to sidetrack the rangers investigation until she knew exactly if her hypothesis is correct or inaccurate.

Winter ran downstairs and into the classroom, searching through her desk until she found a sketching journal.

She drew the gracedia flower and the music note. Even if her evidence gets lost, she will still have a picture of it.

She examined all the angles and found something quite different. A gracedia flower usually has a orange/pink middle, but this one had a black middle.

Winter wrote down the color difference and made sure she did as much detail as possible, knowing this would come in handy.

"There. A replica. Not very exact but good enough."

"NOT EXACT? YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!"

"OH MY EFFING GOD! KEITH!" Winter jumped out of her chair and screamed, surprised (Almost killed) by Keith's appearance.

Keith fell the the ground laughing at Winter's reaction.

"Hahahaha-your-hahaha-so-hahaha-funny!-HAHAHAHAH!"

"Ugh!" Winter glomped back down on her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

She looked back at keith and sighed. "I hate you."

"Aww, I hate you too." Keith smirked and walked towards the door.

"Oh and, before I leave, When I told you that before, I wasn't kidding."

"What befor-" Winter remembered what Keith said. She wasn't kidding...but he actually thought it was exact?

Keith closed the door on her and Winter winced.

She groaned once again then started to scribble on the notepad again.

She drew the music note once again and tried to get through this clue.

A music note...Sometimes have other meanings, right? Like that french saying... Wait!

A B C D E F G, the keys of a piano! They each have a letter! This one is E minor, so maybe, just maybe, this is part of a sentence! But, doesn't that mean that there is other letters? Its obvious that there is going to be more letters to make a sentence so...

No!

No no no NO!

'This weirdo is going to cause more of these frozen people! But...Who? Who will be his next victim?...Music...Melody? Isn't that Isaacs sister? Oh no! I have to warn him before it happens!'

Winter jolted up from her chair and ran to the library, hoping to see the blonde genius reading a book...or something...

"Isaac!" Winter called, spying him from the corner of the room. "Isaac! You have to call your sister now!"

"Huh? What is the logical reason for that."

"DUDE? Seriously, do you know what happened to Kate? Kate is frozen stiff yet she can breathe! She cant move, her eyes are bloodshot and her hands are freezing cold. After picking up some clues from this crime, I found out that your little sister may be the next victim! You have to do something about this, or else you may have to face the pain of seeing YOUR sister basically died before she even is!"

Isaac's heart almost stopped completely when he heard the last sentence of Winters speech.

"...D-dead?" Winter nodded.

Isaac stood up suddenly and grabbed Winters arm, dragging her off the the principles office.

"Hey! Whats with you? Why are you dragging me along?" Winter growled, struggling to rip off Isaacs grip.

"You are coming with me! If you somehow know about this, then you need to explain to the principle how, when, why, and where you got that information from! Then you better go straight to the rangers to report to them about the next victim! I will ask the principle if I can use his phone, because us students-"

"Are not aloud to bring any device that has nothing to do with school, and if we wish to contact anyone, who MUST be a family member, we may ask one of the teachers or our principle, principle Lamont, if we may use there phone. We may only use there phone in an emergency or to tell them the score on your report card."

"..." Isaac gave Winter a blank expression. "...You do know the reason I think of you as a rival right?"

"Because ...Uh...No, why?"

"Because you are freakishly a ton more smarter than me."

Winter blinked twice then shrugged. "Heh, yeah right." She muttered under her breath. Isaac caught that but didn't say anything. He just pinched his nose and sighed. 'She doesn't notice it yet, but she may have an ability that no other ranger has.' Isaac thought.

Without realizing, Isaac stopped in his steps. 'Her ability is extraordinary. Kate has talked to me about it once or twice... but was too stupid and actually failed to notice that this was a supernatural capability. Not to mention that it is probably the cause of how she gets 100% on pop quizzes when we were never taught about thing thats on it. I still wonder how she knew every single bone in the human AND a charizards body.' Isaac bit his thumb, fully in thought. 'If she is this smart, then...She would also figure out this case. I can't interrupt her focus on this case, nor should I prevent anything from happening. If I do prevent something, a clue may be lost, or worst, it would point her in the wrong direction. No matter how much I want my sister to be protected, if I prevent whats going to happen to her, more lives will be at lost and the whole case would turn upside-down. I cannot have something like that happen...'

"Isaac?" Winter tried to snap the boy genius back to reality.

"Yes?" Isaac said, pretending as if he wasn't zoned out.

Winter didn't buy it but shrugged.

"Isaac, if you want to warn your sister to protect her, dont bother. I have a feeling that no matter what, she will end up in the same condition as Kate. I've been thinking, if Kate has nothing wrong with her, then wouldn't that mean someone did this without messing with her health? I bet this person didn't even touch her, and if thats true, then no matter what you do to protect Melody, she _will_ get caught."

Isaac was shocked by her sudden hypothesis. 'Shes right, Nonetheless. There is no way that someone actually got even close to Kate to be able to put her in such a strange condition. The real question is, How? How is it possible to put a person in a condition thats basically dead without even touching her? ...I bet Winter is thinking the same thing right now.'

Isaac looked back at Winter and she was staring at the ground, as if having a staring contest with it.

'Shes in deep thought, as expected. Has she already found some clues? If so, she is already leading this case. Lets just hope she doesn't tell the Rangers about this. I can't believe I was going to make her tell this to the principle and the rangers. If she did that, they would take the case away from her and they will get absolutely nowhere. Winter has to keep this secret if she every wants to solve this case, but she also needs friends to support her. Although, I will just supervise. I will check to see if anybody leads her in the wrong direction, and try to help her if I have to. But, even is she goes in the wrong direction, she may go back on track if she understands her mistake. But by the looks of her personality, shes stubborn. She won't just back down on her train of thought...'

"Winter."

Winters head shot and she looked at Isaac in confusion.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I am absolutely positive that you can solve this case. I want you to NOT, and when I say not, I mean NOT TELL ANYBODY about this case! I also want you to improve on your personality. Nothing is wrong with it, but you are to stubborn if you actually want to solve this crime. At the same time, do not be docile. Thats worse. To be a detective you must learn to keep calm at all times, even a life or death matter. You should not spill answers like a waterfall either."

Winter sweatdropped, remembering when Crawford asked her a few questions and she spilled immediately.

"You also have to learn when to end your speech powerfully. If you were questioning somebody, your not just say it bluntly. It will make the suspect to confident."

Winter nodded, understanding what Isaac was trying to point out.

"I understand. My personality needs a checkup if I need to solve this case. I will try to become more confident so I would be able to question better, and I will also learn to be more secretive. Spilling answers easily is something I need to work on fully. And stubborn, yes. Sometimes I do tend to be slightly stubborn and that never really helps. Isaac, you have my word that I will improve on these qualities. I also promise you that I wont trust people so easily."

Isaac was shocked again by her brilliance. 'She noticed trust before I did. Interesting.'

"Very well. I'll be off." Isaac waved and left, smiling brightly. 'She has no idea how interesting her life is going to be from now on.' He snickered quietly.

Winter stood there, finger tapping her lips. 'I wonder, Why would I need to question anybody in the first place? And aren't the rangers best for this job? What in the world is Isaac thinking?' She looked back at the spot Isaac was standing in before. 'Does he know something about me that I dont? Now that I think of it, Kate tells him a lot about me. Maybe he figured out something that Kate was too dense to notice? Maybe, but its not 100%. Sometimes I wonder whats going on in that genius's head.'

"Winter!" Somebody yelled, Interrupting Winters train of thought.

Winter turned around and found Kellyn rushing towards her.

"Oh, hey Kellyn." She said.

Kellyn gave her a concerned look. "How's your friend?"

Winters face turned grim. 'I cant tell him! Didn't I just make a promise with Isaac that I will be more se-' Winters thoughts were interrupted once again when she felt something warm wrap around her.

"Its okay. You can tell me anything." The newbie was hugging her.

Winter blush lightly and gave a slight push.

"..." Winter thought is through. Was it okay? ' If I tell him, I would make him worry. But if I don't, will he think I am untrustworthy?'

Winter tried to choose which side. The Angel side, which wanted her to tell the truth, or the Devil side, which wanted her to lie.

As they say, the Angel side is always best.

"Kate...There is nothing wrong with her, but she looks like a corps and acts like one too."

Kellyn gave her a strange look. "How can that be possible?"

Winter looked at him strait in the eyes. "Her heart is beating and there is nothing wrong with any cell, organ, or anything in her body. But she cannot move an inch. Her skin is freezing cold and her eyes are bloodshot." Winter said in a serious tone.

Kellyn felt fear and shock run through his veins. 'So thats what she meant by 'looks and acts like a corps'. But if thats so, what possible reason would be the cause of this?'

"Kellyn, you can let go now." Winter said in an unamused tone.

Kellyn let go immediately and flushed. "Uh, sorry."

"Its okay. Anyways, I think I am going to investigate this crime myself. I have some clues, but you have to SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE that you will not tell the rangers." Winter said coldly, fully serious to this matter.

Kellyn rose one hand aligned with his head and the other hand on his chest. "I swear on my life that I will not tell the rangers. But you do know that if they find out, they _will_ suspect you as the culprit."

"I know. The only reason I don't want anybody to tell or know about the clues is so that when I officially become a area ranger, I will assign this mission to myself with the leaders permission."

Kellyn nodded in agreement. 'Thats a smart idea. If she starts investigating now, it will seem suspicious. The rangers might also think that she is a suspect thats trying to cover up her tracks, and we don't want that.'

Kellyn chuckled slightly. "Wow, my first day and I already get to see someone I admire. Not to mention that I get that person asa friend."

Winter's cheeks were tinted pink and she laughed. "Thanks, and uh, LBY."

Kellyn turned around but saw nothing. He turned back around and Winter was gone.

"Hey! She tricked me!" Kellyn pouted. **(****A/N LBY means Look Behind You. I just made it up.) **

Winter snickered, happy to be a silent runner. It gives her an advantage in a lot of things. Like for one, she can run away from a group and they wont notice her.

Winter walked back to the dorms and entered the pretty pink one, also known as the girls dorm.

Winter climbed up the bunk bed and opened up her duffle bag. Inside, there was a thick, black, hardcover book and white letters etched across the cover spelling "Crime scenes never solved."

"..." Winter looked at the book then thought about her friend. 'If I can solve at least three crimes from this book, I will consider myself worthy of taking this mission. And I swear, I will solve three so I can save Kate myself.'

Winter opened the book and read through it, melting the information in her brain.

'this one says that a murder was struck on a homeless person on street puelly, somewhere next to house 35. He was found in a dumpster and nothing was wrong with his body. Heh, sounds like Kate. It also says that he had a strange substance in him, like poison, but the poison that was extracted was so harmless that the only way to actually kill him with it is to cause a chemical reaction, which the possibility of that happening inside his body is Zero. The subtance was a dark purple/red color and the scientist think that it was red from the blood...But didn't it say a few pages ago that it was found in his skin? Are the people who investigated this stupid? Its clear that someone gave him two shots that didn't pierce into his veins. On shot held the poison and the other contained the material to create the chemical reaction...But if its physically impossible for the chemical reaction to be in the body, that would mean that any liquid is out of the picture. What if...He, the Murderer, crushed whatever the hard material into a fine powder and added water? Like the indians did to make that white paint...Yeah, makes perfect sense! Then he put the substance into the needle and gave the homeless guy the shot!'

Winter smiled to herself, but that was too easy. This wouldn't improve her skills at all. She decided to choose a different one.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>after reading the crimes<span>**_

Winter plopped the book in front of her and pouted. "I solved every single crime in this book and they were all easy! I demand a refund!" She said to herself.

A small chuckle was heard under the bunk bed.

Winter hung her head down to see who was the chuckler, and saw Rhythmi.

"You talk to yourself in the most funniest way, Winter."

"Shut up." Winter said coldly. 'Ugh, was she listening to me mutter about the book and talk to myself this whole time?'

"What do you want?" She asked, sitting cooly upright again.

Rhythmi got of the bed and looked up at the emotionless Winter, sitting promptly of the bed.

"I wan't you to be my slave."

Winter gave her an emotionless look for three seconds then looked back at the Crime book.

"Very funny." She deadpanned.

Rhythmi started to laugh in a mad way.

"Oh, You have no idea how funny this is going to be."

Rhythmi picked up a red sling bag and pulled out a red skirt, tights, and a white and green striped tank-top.

Rhythmi then climbed up the latter to the bunk bed, confusing Winter slightly, before she was tackled down and was being dressed up like a porcelain doll.

Winter struggled and even screamed, but she didn't know that everybody was already outside.

"Rhythmi, If you don't get off in three second I will-"

"What can you actually do when you are the one being attacked?" Rhythmi said evilly.

Winter tried to reach for the thick crime book, and when she grabbed it-

WHAM!

She hit Rhythmi square in the face, knocking her out.

Winter took this as a opportunity to get dressed and again and escape to the court yard, which she gladly did.

Winter panted heavily when she escaped the devil, or so what Winter called Rhythmi. 'That devil is EVIL! How dare she attack me like that! I was totally caught off guard, I need to be less oblivious. She was going to put me in a SKIRT! A SKIRT FOR PEETS SAKE! That girl is probably going to try that again, so I need to be careful. At least I don't have to go with her to the night task tonight. I wonder why they haven't canceled that though. I mean, a crime scene was committed...then again, its a tradition.'

Winter sighed and looked around the courtyard. People were avoiding her and she had no idea why, then again, they always have avoided her.

But this time, it seemed different. Usually, people would ignore her, but this time, if they even see her, their expressions grow grim.

'This is weird.' Winter thought as she strode down the courtyard. 'Their avoidance is different than before. I used to be invisible, I was a thing they were oblivious to. Now, they notice me, and you would think thats a good thing, but this time, I have a feeling I know whats they're thinking.'

Kellyn watched Winter strode down the courtyard, and he watched the people move out of her way and avoid her, some giving off scowls as she walked by.

Winter seemed oblivious to the scowls and the avoidance, and Kellyn did not like it. He even saw students whispering and spreading rumors about the poor Winter.

He, too, knew what everyone was thinking and whispering about.

'Winter just became a suspect.'


	3. Mysterious and Mischievous Seasons

**Note, I am listening to Rue's lullaby and I am crying. I read the whole book yesterday (Even though I got it yesterday) and I seriously want to cry. Rue was my favorite character...**

**Well, I am not going to write sadness into my story (Yet). But when I actually do write something sad, I am going to listen to this first. It gives a sense of sadness... If only Rue lived...**

**~READ~**

**Oh and in the story, I mention snowdrops. Well, most people think they just smell like melted snow but I have a friend who has an extremely strong nose and he says that it smells somewhat like a mixture of honeysuckle and watermelon. Trust me. He can smell a banana from the other side of the school, and thats pretty far. Poor him during soccer, all the sweatiness. I shouldn't have brought Durian that day.**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Mysterious<span> and Mischievous Seasons~**

Kellyn rushed over to walk with Winter, not scared if everyone will spread rumors of him being Winter's associate in crime.

"Winter, You do know that people are scowling and avoiding you, right?_" _Kellyn whispered.

"I know." Winter responded loudly, not caring if anyone heard her, and kept walking.

Kellyn stared at her nervously at the corner of his eye as he faced forward and walked beside her.

"You don't seem to care if people listen to us, do you?"

Winter stopped suddenly and swung around to face Kellyn.

"I don't know what people have told you, but I am not the type of person to care of what others think. Their opinions are useless because they don't change me, and I wont try to change myself. Even if they think i'm a suspect, what reason do they have to suspect me? And does it matter?"

"It actually does matter if you don't want to end up behind bars!" Kellyn retorted. 'What the hell is she thinking?'

"I won't." Winter said dangerously, walking through the courtyard again.

Her hair brushed Kellyns face as she turned around.

'Snowdrops...'

Kellyn felt blood rush to his cheeks and he ran into the school building, not wanting anyone to see him blush.

'What was that?' He asked himself.

Winter walked all the way to the pledge stone. She had to search the school top to bottom if she wanted to find any more clues.

'If only I had gadgets.' She thought. 'I would be able to see if there is any psychic energy running around. But I don't, which means that if there is any energy, it would disappear in 5 days at least. I could ask Isaac to help me make one, but it would still probably take more than just 5 days. But if i'm lucky, the energy will stay for a few days longer. But, I shouldn't risk anything... Ugh! So many Buts!'

Winter racked her brain, trying to come up with a solution. Then it hit her. 'How about Elaine? I don't want to trick her, but if I want to keep my investigation a secret, i'm gonna have to.'

Winter sat down on the pledge stone and rested her head in her palm. 'How am I possibly going to have her help me make a machine like that without telling her my secret? It's not possible! Plus, she is too busy to help me out!'

"...If only I could tell her..."

A small ruffling noise thumped behind a bush that caused Winter to swoop around cautiously.

"Who's there! ?" Winter yelled.

Strange chuckling was heard, and Winter was freaking out.

This voice sounded strangely familiar to Winter, but what she was more scared of, was the shattered blade she found with blood.

'B-but Kate wasn't cut!'

Dumbly, Winter shakily reached over to the shattered pieces, and before she even touched the shattered cutlass, a shadow shot out of it.

"AUGH!"

Winter fell backwards as pain surged through her nerves.

He hand was cut straight across her palm, bleeding immensely.

The cut was so deep, but how was she just cut?

She didn't even touch it! How was it possible that she didn't touch the fragments, yet she was brought with this wound?

Was this the same thing that happened to Kate?

If so, something very terrible is about to happen.

"Damnit." Winter cursed. "If this happened to Kate then...Why did she...not have...cuts..."

Winter, before she fell unconscious, hear a low whisper. "You will never meet The Seasons. I won't allow it."

* * *

><p>Kellyn felt horrible. He just ran away from Winter. Though she may haven't noticed that the action was supposed to be hurtful (Or she didn't care) It still hurt Kellyn that he did that.<p>

"Im such an idiot. What I did was completely rude!" He scolded himself. He always grew up with manners. He just started getting used to the poor mannered people here, and he just began fitting in. Laughing at the right times, pouting at the right times. It wasn't like that before.

"I must remember to have SOME manners! I refuse to put on such a childish act like that again." He sighed and stood up, ready to go apologize to Winter.

'Im going to face it.' He thought. 'I am going to walk up to Winter and face her disappointment, no matter how much I hate it when people disapprove of me.'

Kellyn exited the building, jogging down left, remembering that Winter was walking towards that direction.

When he got there, he found long stairs heading down to even greener grass than the grass close to the school building.

'Was this a place that Winter was going to show me on the tour? Most likely, but why does it matter?'

Kellyn tried to look over the cliffside, but couldn't see anything. A large oak tree blocked his view, so he decided to walk down to see better.

He walked down slowly towards the lower ground, before hearing the gold bell that sat over the school building ring.

'Class is starting. I'll meet up with Winter after class.' He thinks to himself, running back up the stairs and towards the school building.

As Kellyn ran off, A boy, about Kellyns age, with golden hair and sea blue eyes springs out of the oak tree and lands onto the stairs.

He had white boots and orangey-white pants that tied up at the end, and a white T-shirt with a light blue hoodie over.

"He took the wrong path..." The mysterious boy says, shaking his head in disappointment.

The boy looks over to the tree and jumps back in, climbing down the trunk and running towards Winter.

He crouched down to get a better look at her face.

Snowy skin, red rose lips, and black-brown hair with hazel eyes...or so it seems.

The boy opens Winters eyelids and takes out two colored eye contacts, revealing her true eyecolor. Or, Eye colors.

One eye gold, the other silver.

"She is already at her full potential. The paths are opening up. I wonder, which one she will choose?"

He puts her contacts back in and with that, the boy disappears while grinning mischievously.

* * *

><p>Kellyn sat in class, nervously tapping his fingers on the desk.<p>

'What happened to Winter? The teacher must be wondering that. No doubt. She's tapping her fingers on the chalk she's holding.'

Kellyn continued his own tapping, getting even more nervous by every thought. 'What if she's frozen like her friend Kate?' He thought, tapping even louder. 'What if she got kidnapped? Or if she is-' He stopped his thoughts and tapping. What was he thinking? 'I am acting so pessimistic! Just because of one crime, I freak out like hell over life! Its not like its going to effect everything in the school, so I should relax...But...I can't...UGH! I GIVE UP!'

Kellyn abruptly stood up, making the class jump slightly.

"Ms. April, may I please go and look for Winter." He asked, or more like commanded.

Ms. April sighed in relief. "I was hoping someone would ask. I was getting worried myself."

Kellyn nods and walks out of the classroom calmly, seconds before running towards the stairs.

When he got over the the stairs, the oak tree was gone, and Kellyn got a full view of what was near the pledge stone.

"W...WINTER!" He yelled, sprinting down the stairs and sitting by her side.

He shook her violently, saying her name over and over.

"Winter! Winter, wake up! Please! Come one Winter!"

The mysterious boy appeared again, not letting Kellyn see him.

He sat atop the pledge stone, shaking his head in disappointment. 'He's too late. It will be a looong time before she-' Before the boy finished his thought, Winter slowly opened her eyelids, taking him aback. 'Impossible! This boy took the wrong path! She shouldn't be awake unless...Unless he already...heh...' The boy smirked, realizing his mistake. 'What an interesting twist.'

Winter slowly moved her hands, eyes half open, and turned her head.

"Kellyn?" She asked.

Kellyn blushed. She looked...Different somehow.

Kellyn nodded, telling her that it was indeed him.

Winter slowly picked herself up, but fell dizzily.

"H-here. Let me help." Kellyn offers a hand and picks her up gently to her feet.

"Thank you."

Kellyn smiled then frowned. 'Why do I feel something weird on her hand?'

He opened up Winters palm and took a deep breath. A large cut was grazed across her palm, which probably stung like hell.

"I have to take you to the infirmary!"

"What?" Winter exclaimed, Snapping out of her half-daze. "No! I won't go!"

"Why? Your bleeding! Are you trying to kill yourself? Was this an attempt for suicide?"

"Hell no! Someone else did this! And it doesn't matter! This is a clue, and If it gets healed, I won't be able to help Kate!"

'She's right about the clue part. But I'm not sure that she gets why its a clue.' The mysterious boy thought. 'Oh well, she will find out soon enough. Lets hope soon. I want to meet her already.'

Winter stubbornly yanked her hand out of Kellyns grip and folded her arms. "I wont go!" She said, turning her head. Then words flashed through her head. _Your too stubborn to solve this crime._

Kellyn sighed. "Winter, I don't want to force you, but you really do need to fix that hand and bandage it up. It not like it will heal immediately anyways. Can I at least stop the bleeding?"

Winter felt ashamed. Was it this hard to change her personality? She was so stubborn, and a little rude as well.

Winter held out her hand, head hanging.

"Sure...Im sorry for being so stubborn and rude..."

Kellyn smiled sweetly and took her other hand to pull her up the stairs.

'Hm...Maybe The Seasons fate is going to be broken...Winter, you are up for an adventure...a long one.' The mysterious boy inwardly laughed. 'Just wait until you crack this case. You may change fate. You may actually save the Besprobes. Those frozen mortals...'

Winter looked back to the pledge stone, feeling as if someone is watching her.

When she saw nothing, she knew she must have been imagining it.

When the two students reached the school building, Ms. Aprils whole classroom was outside, waiting for the two.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought something happened- OH MY ARCEUS!" Ms. April screamed at the sight of Winters hand.

"Oh, sweetie! What happened to you?"

Kellyn tugged Winter slightly closer to him, and she wondered why. "May I please take Winter to the infirmary to treat to her wound?"

"Oh, Janice can do-"

"Janice usually is feeding the bidoof at this time." Winter interrupt.

"..." Ms. April thought about it then finally agreed to have Kellyn treat to Winters hand.

"Thank you Ms. April." Kellyn bowed politely then rushed into the building.

He guided Winter upstairs as he spoke to her.

"Winter, tell me what happened. You said you didn't cut yourself, so who did?"

Winter paused. '...Who did? Or more like, What did. The blade cut me without moving, and I know I didn't touch it.'

"The shattered blade." Winter replied.

Kellyn gave her a funny look. "So you cut yourself by ac-"

"No! I didn't even touch it! I was going to, but I didn't! It just somehow cut me across the palm." Winter exclaimed.

Kellyn froze in place. 'What?' He thought. 'How could you get cut by a blade without touching it?'

Winter noticed his puzzled look, and she took the chance to explain.

"Kellyn, I need help to build a machine that can measure psychic energy. I have a feeling that whoever is causing these strange mishaps is someone who can manipulate psychic energy, and that can cause a lot of trouble for me. It would be best to know about it so I am at least a step ahead."

"Wait, You think thats the reason you have a cut on your hand? Psychic energy?"

Winter nodded. "Think this, A psychic pokemon would be able to rip skin of a human easily."

"But you didn't get cut by the skin, your cut's so deep its almost to the bone!"

"And thats why I need the machine!"Winter said happily, grinning like an idiot.

She started to walk towards the library in a rush, leaving Kellyn. (Almost.)

"W-wait! Your hand!"

The little snickering from the mysterious boy came again.

'She's on a lead. Very smart for a mortal.' The boy thought, appearing on the stairs. 'She is going down a good path. But she must remember that there is no right or wrong paths. Just good or bad. Not to mention that there are multiple. Not just one or two. I wonder how she will be able to handle this.'

"What do you think of this?" The boy asked, as a tall girl with pink, curly hair, tied up in a ponytail, and forest green eyes appeared. She wore Combat boots with army pants and a white tank-top with a black leather jacket.

"This? Heh, I have a feeling that she may create paths herself." She said, flicking a lock of hair from her tan face.

'What?' The boy gave his friend a strange look. "What do you mean?"

The girl smirked. "Unlike you, I can see the future. You can only see the paths people can take. What I see, is that she can create paths that are right."

"But there is no-"

"Right or wrong paths? I know. But, there will be." The girl smirked at the blue eyed boys face. He was dumbstruck.

"...Then this girl has power beyond even The Seasons reach."

"Right you are. Good job." With that, the pink haired girl swayed away. 'Not just far beyond The Seasons reach though. Far more than just that.' She then disappeared in the darkness, leaving the boy to watch over.

"...I have a feeling that is going to make leader interested. And when he's interested, he will do something crazy. Hope he doesn't drag me along."

The boy sighed and dragged himself towards the nearest chair, sitting down lazily. 'I'm so tired...Jeez. I hate to do this but when time comes for it-.'

The boy looked out the window and pointed his finger at the sun, and his body began to glow a faint yellowish-orange.

"Better." He said, putting his hand back down. "Now to follow that girl. Can't she stay still?"

The boy sighed and got up, slightly annoyed at being the only one following Winter. "Couldn't Pink-hair do it?"

He ran off to seek Winter, and he found her in the library talking to Isaac, hand already bandaged up.

"Isaac, When do you think you will be able to make a machine like this? And how long?"

"About a week and a half or so. Its not easy to make something like that. Plus I am going to need materials. And don't forget class."

"Ugh! Thats too long! The energy would be gone by then!"

"Unless its extremely strong." Kellyn added, and that gave Winter an idea.

"Isaac, instead of a machine that measures energy, can you tell me how long it would take to make a machine that tells you if there is energy at all?"

"Thats all? Pft! Thats easy! Two days tops! And an hour at least."

Winter smiled. "Great! Can you make that then after you can make the measuring one?"

"Why would you need both?" Isaac asked.

Winter snickered slightly. "You'll see." She said mysteriously. "Well, its getting late. I assume you are going to the basement with Mr. Kincaid?"

"Wait, WHAT?" Kellyn yelled. 'I thought you would get detention if you go there!'

"Kellyn, no need to yell. Isaac was asked to go with Mr. Kincaid. As for I, I have detention. I will be going to the principles office. See ya."

"...Now I wish I had that excuse..." Kellyn said aloud.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

Winter gave him a funny look but shrugged it off and rushed to the principles office.

'She said she has detention. Thats...Very surprising. But that gives me time to slack off at least. I don't feel like following her.' The strange boy thought. 'I'll just follow the brown haired boy. He's probably more interesting.'

Kellyn sighed and walked out of the library casually, slightly annoyed, angry, and tired.

"I think I'm going to go meet new people...So I can live in this school."

The mysterious boy snickered. 'I can't blame him though. He does need some NEW friends who aren't crazy on this case. So he can be normal.'

Kellyn rushed up the stairs and entered the boys dorm, being greeted by a disgusting smell.

Kellyns face crumbled up like a paper snowball and he felt faint. 'What the freaking hell is this! Somethings dead in here!' He thought.

He could tell that thats what the other boys were thinking too. They all were coughing, and some were falling unconscious!

' Why are people falling unconscious? It isn't that ba... ... ... AW CRAP!'

Kellyn ran out of the dorm and opened all the windows in the food court.

The mysterious boy didn't mind the stench though.

'Hmmm... *Sigh* Its the smell of rotten fruit and that fruit that really smells but isn't rotten. Whats it called again? I don't remember, but it tastes pretty good...I have a feeling that Pink-hair did this. Jeez, that woman.'

The boy walked over to the air vent, and a green and pink mist was pouring out of it.

'A pink mist with a green one encircling it. Yep, Pinky did this. That woman better have a reason to do this...'

He looked at the boys around him and saw nothing to his concern. Maybe it had something to do with Kellyn.

The boy sighed and rushed towards the window where Kellyn was, sticking his head out to breathe.

"Oh my god. That reeked! It smelled like Durian!"

'So thats what its called. Wait, how'd the boy know that? He has a pretty good nose if he can match with a season. Was that what Pinky was looking for? Or did she already know and just wanted to tell me? Eh, doesn't matter. All that matters now is that Pinky knows too.'

The blue eyed boy looked at a nearby hanging clock.

'That late already? That Winter girl is probably free to go by now.'

The boy sighed for the hundredth time, walking away, fully annoyed.

"That woman better...Ugh, I'm not even going to say it."

"Say what?" Pinky said, appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Geez, Pinky, you are one weird woman. No wonder the boss likes you."

Pink-hair felt disgusted . "Ugh, whatever. And stop calling me Pinky!"

"Fine, Pink-hair."

"...Good enough." Pink-hair sighed. "But since you didn't call me by my name, I'll take the opportunity to calling you Goldie Locks."

"Fine by me." Goldie smirked. "Besides, We both know the TRUE story of what happened to that girl, and I enjoyed every minute of it."

Pinky felt a shiver run down her back. "Thats...You are one messed up kid."

Goldie shrugged. "Ah, who cares. You liked watching her fall to her knees and beg before she died in such an hilarious way."

They finally reached Winter, who was at the courtyard, secretly of course, inspecting her wrapped, wounded palm.

"Bye." Pinky said, disappearing. Goldie was left.

"...Isaac better have it ready by now." She said. 'If I get the machine now, I may find some energy lodged inside my palm from that attack.'

"Asked for something?" Isaac said, bonking Winter in the head with a hard cover book lightly.

"Ouch." She said sarcastically. "Well, about time. Hey, whats that book?" Winter asked curiously.

Isaac felt uncomfortable with her expression and tone of voice. He was sure that it was shown on his face.

"What?" Asked Winter, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, its just that it feels strange that you are talking and making expressions again."

Winter paused for a second. Oh yeah, before she entered this school, she was friends with Isaac. They met when they were nine.

"... ... ... Its like 50 years ago when that happened... so much has changed."

"Yeah." Isaac agreed.

Winter decided to quickly change the subject. "So, mind telling me what the book is already!" She said enthusiastically.

Isaac chuckled. "As if you don't know." He said, showing her the red canvas cover.

"Oh! Wait, thats from your grandmothers study. Won't she be mad? I mean, she DOES study psychic energy, and she needs that book to experiment, doesn't she?"

Isaac rolled his eyes, not caring, and shoved the book in Winters hand, hurting her stomach.

"Jerk." She said, playfully punching him in the stomach slightly harder than attended. "And the machine?"

"Right here." Isaac said, pulling out a red metal box with glowing buttons and a meter on it. A little antenna popped out when you press the green button, which turned it on.

"Why does it have a meter?" Winter asked.

"It's based off of the one that measures energy, but unfortunately, it doesn't measure the energy...yet."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Yet?"

"You see, In order to get this to measure psychic energy, it will need a small container of Dream Mist."

"But, isn't that stuff from a Musharna or a Muna?"

"Thats right, and they are all the way in Unova, pretty far from here. The fastest way getting there is by plane, but a plane wont be able to deliver any at this time. Skyla, the gym leader who operates the planes, has told a reporter that due to somebody's idiotic act, the plane that flies here fell apart."

"So now the only way is by boat, which is seriously slow."

Isaac nodded.

Winter stared at the ground and remembered something. _"You will never meet The Seasons. I won't allow it."_

The Seasons? Who are they? WHAT are they? This is just...freaky. Very freaky.

"Isaac, can you search through some book for...The Seasons?"

The mysterious boy's eyes widened in shock. 'WHAT! How does she know about us! T-this is... Oh dear... Boss is having a crazy idea right now. I can feel it. Oh please, don't do something stupid!' Goldie muzzled his hair in irritation. 'Is he really 23 years old in mortal years?'

With that, Goldie sighed and transported back to The Season world.

"Boss." He said, confronting a tall man with pale skin, auburn hair, and honey hazel eyes.

"Ah, Hello. I was waiting for you."

"Boss, if this is one of your crazy plans I-"

"No need to worry." The man smirked. "As long as we can let people see us and not use our powers, we're fine."

Goldie finally felt it dawn to him.

"...So we are going to...dress up like mortals..."

"Not dress up, we already look like them. Just act like them."

"But you're-"

"I will be a teacher. So will your so called 'Pink-hair'. You, will be a transfer student. Enter after I become teacher. I will arrange everything."

Goldie nodded, smirking mischievously. "Yes sir."


	4. Memory Loss

**Yo peeps! Okay, as you all have (Hopefully) Noticed, I have put a new story on the web! Pokemon Ranger and Trainer Truth or Dare show! The story is based on a show called Legend Show, which is brought to you by Legend Channel. This is my most random and funny story, but if you are on this story, you most likely dont like comedy. If you do, then GO READ! LovelyLily13 is your second host, going by the name os Bryanna. I go by Clair. Anyways, Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Memory Loss<span>~**

Winter sat on top of the bunk bed, flipping a page of one of her favorite books. An adventure/romance novel she loved so much.

"A few more hours, I loitered around the streets." She read out loud. " No hope. No friends. No pride. I lost it all. Over one silly, stupid mistake. The only thing to comfort me that moment, was the howling of the wild dogs that meandered the dumpsters at midnight, baring bloodstained teeth."

She flipped another page and her eyes widened. " 'No!' I heard a boy scream, and I rushed over as fast as I could, and each sprint felt like a clock, ticking and ticking to how much time Im losing. When I got there, I knew who it was. Jeremy, that day, died, supposedly by a wild dog attack. But I knew that wasn't the case."

"Winter!" One of the girls yelled. "Hey, you have to get down here. Your the one who sits next to Kellyn and Rhythmi in class. YOU have to take them with you during the tradition."

"Yeah yeah, Fine." Winter said (Not even listening), putting in a bookmark and closing her book.

She jumped off the bed and followed all the girls outside, where everyone was gathering quietly and were waiting for the new students to come outside, which Winter highly doubt would happen unless someone gets them.

"Excuse me, Jack Walker?" Winter asked, tapping the blonde's shoulder.

Jacky turned around in surprise. "Um, yes?"

"Do you think you can go and get Kellyn? I will wake up Rhythmi."

"Okay."

Winter rushed back into the dorm and looked around. What to use to wake her up... ... ...

Pink.

Winter got a few pink markers and drew a bird with many shades of red and pink, strawberry scented, then waved it around Rhythmi's face. Her eyes shot open instantly.

"PINK!" She yelled, snatching the paper away from Winter's hand. "AWWW! Look at the cute little birdy!"

Winter rolled her eyes. "First of all, SHHHHHH!" Winter hushed Rhythmi. "And second, Rhythmi, There is a lot more strawberry scented birdy's outside."

"Are they pink?"

"Completely."

"YAY." Rhythmi zoomed past Winter at top speed, thinking about how "Brilliant" the pink colors would be.

Winter rolled her eyes again and calmly walked outside, not forgetting to bring her book with her.

When she got outside, Kellyn was slouching on the cafeteria's chairs sleepily, along with Rhythmi pouting and muttering about how she was tricked and there was no Pink, strawberry scented birdy's. Winter could hear the lines "Damn you Winter." and "Imma gonna get you."

A shiver went down Winter's back as she continued to walk towards the large crowd that ringed around Kellyn and Rhythmi.

This was a simple tradition, and it was the time that most people USED to be waiting for, because it was finally Winter's turn to explain the rules, which would mean she had to talk.

"Winter, are you ready?" The same female who bursted in on Winter's reading time said.

"Yeah yeah." She said, laying her book on the cafeteria table.

"Rhythmi, Kellyn, today, since you are new students, will be going on a "little" scavenger hunt. Me, Isaac, Daniel, and Josie have hidden our stylers out in the rooms of the school. Of course, none are outside the school building. You two, along with the person who sits next to you, will be going out to collect the four stylers then go down into the ... basement." Winter shivered. "And you will lay the stylers in front of the door that leads to Mr. Kincaid and Isaacs lab. Now who here sits next to these two?"

Everyone pointed at Winter, surprising her. "Wait...Me? Damn." She muttered.

"Okay then, I'll be going with you guys, but don't expect me to give you the answers. Only riddles. Now everybody," Winter actually smiled. "On the count of three, quietly, One two three,"

Everyone in the room whispered "Yay!"

"I love that part." Winter whispered to herself. "Well, lets go, Rhythmi, Kellyn."

Winter grabbed her book and lead the two newbies down the stairs, cautiously looking right and left for any teachers.

"Its clear. What room do you guys want to go first?"

Rhythmi shot up her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! The library! I love it there."

"Okay then. Any objections? No? Good."

The three were about to walk off the platform until Winter saw something, and she freaked out.

She jumped backwards, being caught by Kellyn. "W-w-wha-what was th-that?" Winter stuttered, feeling as if she was Jeremy from her story. She knew she had to stop reading horror/mystery books. Soon.

"Uh...A bidoof...I think." Kellyn said, narrowing his sight to see better. "...How many horror books do you read?"

"A lot."

"Then its a Hanzaki Salamander."

"KELLYN!" Winter yelled/hissed, punching Kellyn on the arm. He laughed, even though he knew he was on the verge of tears from her extremely aggressive punch. What the hell did she take? Ninjutsu?

"Haha, Joking! Joking! Anyways, lets get going." He said, pulling the two girls forward.

Winter mentally kicked herself for letting the newbie be the guide instead.

The three students entered the awfully quiet library, which was a little too quiet. Shouldn't there be pokemon around?

"Maybe we could get the bidoof outside to help us." Winter said, still skeptically glaring at her surrounding.

"You sure its a bidoof?"

Winter turned around and pinched Kellyn on both cheek as hard as she could.

"OW! Owkay! I'm sworry! I'll Swop!"

Winter released Kellyn's cheek then walked past him and out the door, already searching for the bidoof outside.

"That's weird, the bidoof is gone." Winter thought out loud. She could've sworn it was out there a minute ago.

Kellyn and Rhythmi followed Winter out the door, and gave her a confused look.

"What bidoof?" Kellyn asked.

Winter turned around and gave him a skeptical look. "Stop acting Kellyn. I know its not a Hanzaki Salamander!"

"Hanzaki Salamander? Why the hell would there be a Hanzaki Salamander? Is this a joke or something?"

Winter's eyes widen. "Don't you remember? You teased me about the bidoof that was here and told me that it was a Hanzaki Salamander just to scare me!"

"Why would I do that?"

Now Winter was cautious. This was not some simple short term memory thing. The pokemon were disappearing along with Kellyn and Rhythmi's memory, and knowing that this person or thing can do the impossible, Winter was in trouble.

"Um guys, lets just jump over those crates in the Library."

Rhythmi shrugged along with Kellyn. "Sure. But these boots better not be damaged after! School uniform or not."

'Wow. Cant believe she actually LIKES those boots. I thought she would think they're cheap and nasty. Well, I found the one thing we have in common. The boots.'

The last three hours were surreal. It was like everything she touched, felt, and saw weren't real. Then she realized something, she WAS walking into rooms, but she really wasn't at all. An illusion! This explained Rhythmi's sudden liking to the school uniforms boots and the disappearing pokemon/memory!

Winter gasped and punched herself on her bandaged palm, making her whimper. The illusion faded away and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Winter, there you are! You disappeared and we didn't know what to do!" Rhythmi whispered from far away, quietly running towards Winter with everyone else from upstairs.

Winter looked at her surroundings. She was in the basement for some reason. Why would she be in the basement? Well, in the illusion, she was escorting Rhythmi and Kellyn to where they would be placing the stylers and thats...

The basement! No duh! She was literally leading them to the basement, but she wasn't at the basement yet...So that would mean that the timing was off. She WOULD have gotten a lot farther if the illusion didn't wear off, which would mean...Wouldn't she have gone into Mr. Kincaids room?

'Either this was a mistake, or Mr. Kincaid is a suspect. Or maybe, just maybe, the real culprit is playing a mind game to make me suspect someone else. Well, poor him. I'm not as simple minded as other kids.'

Winter got up and dusted herself off, but instead of going with the other kids, she made a beeline towards Mr. Kincaid's lab and busted the door open.

'Well this is interesting.' A man thought. 'She's already discovered so much, and its only the first day. Her methods are well done, and she thinks more than an average mortal would. and even more interesting is that she is curious. She didn't just go away, she wanted to see why she was at the basement, so she busted into that room. And she even figured out the illusion before she even got into that room. My test is complete.'

With that, the man disappeared, going to tell The Seasons the information he has found.

"Mr. Kincaid, Where are you?" Winter yelled, but the room was completely vacant. Even Isaac was gone.

Winter slowly turned back to where everyone else were. Thankfully, they were still there.

"Guys, wheres Isaac?"

Josie spoke up. "Isaac, is back at the dorms. Winter, why'd you kick the door open?"

"I just...I dunno." Winter said sillily.

Everyone laughed. "Well, lets get back to the dorms before we get found out!"

Winter nodded and followed the group, taking one last glance through the room, giving it a skeptical look. 'There WAS someone in here. You just cant see that person. I know it. I heard breathing.'

"Winter, Hurry up. Your lagging behind." Josie said, smiling.

'When were everyone so nice?...Who cares. It feels kind of...good. Less lonely.' Winter thought. She nodded and rushed towards the dorms.

'This is a huge clue.' Winter thought along the way. 'Illusionist. That's what this person is. He can cause illusions, but what happened to Kate is as real as day. What if whatever happened to me just then wasnt even caused by the same person? It could be a possibility that there is not only ONE criminal around here...'

Winter climbed up the bunk bed and lied her head down softly. 'Some sleep should do the trick. My mind will be up and revolving. Now, dreaming will probably help me out.'

Winter closed her eyelids and drifted to sleep, being greeted with a terrible nightmare.

_'No!' The small girl, her long hair tied to a pony tail with boy clothes screamed mercilessly, running after the Pokemon. 'Dont! Please don't take him!'_

_'Bi!' The small pink Pokemon yelped, disappearing. 'No! No, please! Bring him back! Bring papa back!'_

_The small girl fell down, twisting her ankle terribly. She whimpered in pain as she fell down, feelings growing numb by the minute.'Papa...Sui...' without finishing her last word, she fainted, and was left there, deep in the forest. Soon to be found by a emerald eyed boy with strange pure brown hair, and a sea blue eyes girl with tons of chocolate curly hair. The boy, to be her first friend, the girl, to be her new, yet long distant and future family._

_"WINTER!"_

"AAAH!" Winter screamed, waking up. That nightmare scared her, but this time, more than usual. The details were superb. It was like reality.

Winter took a good look at her surroundings, then jumped back. She was in no way in the dorms. She didn't even have the slightest clue where she was.

It was like a forest, almost, but more enchanting. The moonbeams shot through the trees, casting a leafy shadow onto the green blades of grass and colorful, yet gloomy bulbed flowers. Winter shivered as the wind passed her, pushing her to move forward, which she did.

She took one step, then another, an once more, until she reached a giant tree that dominated all. A part of the tree and blooming blue flowers, and another had yellow moonbeams shining on it, then the last part, that seemed more dominate the the other parts, were the wilting orange, yellow, and red leaves that were falling off, one by one. Winter was mesmerized by the seasonly tree, but confused as well. A tree that represents Autumn, Spring, and Summer, but no Winter? A joke maybe? No, this was even more detailed and real than her dream. But how was this even identifying itself _real_ in Winter's vocabulary?

Winter walked up to the giant thing, hesitantly touching the oversized tree. The instant her fingers met the bark, a flashing pink light overthrew the tree, making it chip into thousands of squares, then reforming into three sleeping figures, standing up with their heads hanging low. The first one to wake up was the one far to the right. A tall, tanned, pink haired girl wearing army clothes that exposed her belly. She looked over to Winter, her pink eyes surprisingly cold and piercing. She then turned her gaze to the boy far to the left, golden hair, pail skin, and cherry colored lips, wearing perfect clothes for going to the beach. The woman nudged the boys forearm, waking him up. He yawned and glanced his blue eyes at Winter, smirking devilishly. (Or pervertedly, she didn't really know.) He poked the man in the middle with a stick he found on the ground, waking the tallest one to a bad mood.

"Summer, if you ever poke me with a stick while I'm sleeping again, I'll kill you." The man said grumpily. He glanced at Winter and immediately smiled. "How nice, she's visiting us, and without sleeping! Surprising, you have many nice qualities." He said, holding a finger to his chin and nodding.

Winter scowled and blushed at the same time. "Who are you! Are you three the ones causing all the chaos at school?" Winter yelled, anger rising. Mostly because she got a cold glare from a weird army woman and a perverted smirk from the pretty boy about her age.

She earned another cold glare from the army woman. "Listen here Ms. Oblivious To Everything! We were here to prevent this from happening, not to make it happen! We made a huge effort to prevent this, but sadly, we failed. Now you loser, you gotta fix this!"

Winter glared at the woman. Did she just call her a loser? Oh, she'll be in for it. Just not now. Let her suffer later. Must find her weakness.

"Woah woah woah, Pinky, you went to far this time."

"Whaddya call me Goldy-locks?"

The two had a glaring contest over the taller man, and you could see his temper rising.

"Stop it! Both of you! Cant you quit fighting for one day? Do you want me to punish you?"

"Spring started it..." The boy mumbled, pouting and turning away.

"What was that, Summer?"

"N-nothing Autumn." Summer said.

Autumn coughed and turned his attention back to Winter. "So, tell me, do you have any questions? Me and Summer will answer them gladly...Spring, Im not so sure."

"How 'bout you start by telling me what EXACTLY are you trying to prevent?"

The three people were silent.

"...Thats exactly what I asked when I first met Spring and Autumn..." Summer muttered. He looked at Spring and Autumn, waiting to see what they say.

"...Maybe...The hero will become a season?...This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

Winter gave them a clueless look. "Wait, what? Wouldn't any normal person have asked that question? And what do you mean by supposed to be? Is this conversation supposed to have a format or something?"

"Yes." Spring said, as if Winter was an idiot.

"Well Im sorry! Mind telling me what the hell this format is?"

"The format is simple." Autumn said. "We would wake up, you wouldn't like us, you'd ask us questions like who are you, why am I dreaming about you, then after that we put you to sleep, where you would have no memory of this conversation whatsoever."

Winter popped a vein. "So this whole thing was for no apparent reason? You just wanted to meet me or something? And wha? Dream? This is too real! And why would you WANT me to hate you anyways? Its not that I dont but really?"

Autumn smiled. "I wouldn't say there was no reason. Because you're becoming a season."

"And your memory wont be completely lost, for it comes back when, for the third time, the world starts to frost." Summer chuckled.

Spring laughed heartily. "And you'll truly be one of us, Well, sorta, you'll be like a mortal detective, kicking them butts."

Winter's assumption changed immediately when she saw the three smile and laugh. So that really was just a show?

"Now, you must go. Someone seems to be calling you." Autumn said.

"Will I ever see you three again?" Winter asked hopefully, sparks flying threw her eyes. The three blushed, Even Spring. She looked cute. REALLY cute.

"Maybe." They said in unison.

"You'll just-"

"Have to-"

"Find out." Autumn finished the sentence off, taking his hand and brushing down Winters eyelids.

"Wait-"

* * *

><p>...Winter...<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait! I still have some questions!" Winter yelled, eyes still close.<p>

* * *

><p>Winter.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, Please dont go!"<p>

* * *

><p>Winter!<p>

* * *

><p>"WINTER!"<p>

"AHHHH!" Winter screamed, jumping up from her bed. She nearly knocked down Rhythmi by bonking their heads together.

"Woah Winter! No need to break my head! What happened? Was it a nightmare?"

Winter had a minute for her rapid breathing to slow down, then she thought...What just happened? All she could remember was that dream of the little girl. The one who ran in boy clothes after a small pink pokemon... and the pink pokemon had another pokemon next to it... Why did she always have the same nightmare?

"I dont remember." Winter said. Rhythmi gave her a skeptical look.

"I highly doubt that. Maybe you just forgot a part of it. Mind telling me whats up?"

Winter looked back at the ceiling. "I...I was having a bad dream about a girl... about 4..."

Rhythmi seemed interested in this. "Really? What did she look like! Was she pretty?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "She was wearing boy clothes, but she had very long brown hair with the smallest red highlights woven in, and red rose lips... with gold and silver eyes...and pale skin..." Thats when Winter realized something. Something extremely important.

Rhythmi thought for a bit. "She kinda sounds like she looks like you. Well, the gold and Silver eyes are a little different, but everything else seem similar. I wouldn't be surprised thats she's pretty, You're so cute~! I hope she's thankful to have a face like yours!"

Winter jumped off the bed and zoomed down to the library, leaving Rhythmi to wonder what the hell just happened. 'I'm pretty sure I was complimenting her...'

Winter looked at the library clock as she leaned against the bookshelf. '5:29...Too early.' Winter thought. 'Its better that way. Nobody will be here, not even the teachers.'

Just as Winter was about to reach a book, someone came into the room.

Winter twitched when she heard the creaky door open. She wasn't expecting anybody. What surprised her the most was that it was Kellyn who walked through the door. "What are you doing here? Isn't it..." Winter checked the clock. "5:31?"

Kellyn laughed. "Well, You're here first. Maybe I should be asking you that question." Winter smiled. Kellyn is such a silly boy.

Winter continued to pull out the book she wanted.

"What're you reading?" Kellyn asked, being a little nosy.

"A romance/mystery." Winter said, smirking at Kellyns grossed out expression. "Ahhh, boys. They dont understand SUBTLE love. Not extreme will you marry me." Kellyn sighed after hearing that. "At least your not one of those girls who fantasize about their prince charming all day while wearing glitter and lipgloss."

"Careful, Im coming close to that." Winter said, completely amused by Kellyn paling.

"Oh mother of god, don't."

Winter laughed, sitting down on a nearby chair. "You know Kellyn, you're really funny! Like Kate-..." Winters expression fell when the thought of Kate dove in. Kellyn frowned with her, but then smiled and sat next to Winter.

"You know, Winter, I had a friend who had the same name as you and he kid of looked like you too."

Winter smiled. "Really? When? What did he look like?"

Kellyn smiled more, happy that he was able to Cheer up Winter. "Its when we were 4. Back then I had terrible parents. They just LOVED beating me. I one day found Winter out in almia forest, he had a sprained ankle. He had no memory of anything but of someone saying the name Winter."

This got Winter going. Thats all that SHE remembers. Its the whole reason its her name.

"He was really silly." Kellyn continued. "He said random things and did weird things too. And I only met him that day! When it was turning dark, I told him I had to go... And the face he made was completely unforgettable. He was sad. Just no question asked. I told him if I didn't go, my parents would beat me. Wanna know what he said?"

For a second, Winter had a small flashback.

_"Screw that! Your parents are bitches! Dude, have you ever thought of running away? It'd be for the best."_

_"Im scared. What if they find me?"_

_"...Well, I wont let them hurt you ever again."_

"He said "Screw that!" And went on about how my parents were bitches and that I should run away. Haha, he was so funny. I thought it was outrageous when he said that he wouldn't let my parents hurt me ever again. When I got back home, my dad was going to hit me in the head with a glass bottle. Winter walked through the door with the soccer ball I left outside, and when he saw the scene, he jumped out in front of me and got himself to the hospital. The doctor said it was a miracle that he lived. I learned that day that Winter ALWAYS keeps his promises..."

Winter thought for a moment. "Well, Im pretty sure since you said that you USED to have abusive parents that they were put in jail. Were you taken to an orphanage?"

"Yeah. Im not staying with my parents' family! They might be cruel too! Me and Winter both went there. The orphanage only carried boys. Everyone called Winter terrible things and picked on him constantly because of the color of his eyes."

"Were they gold and silver?" Winter then realized what she said, and just waited.

"...How'd you know that?"

"Wait...That was a joke. You're telling me he had gold and silver eyes?" Winter asked, making a good comeback that would fool anybody. Just not this time.

"You're lying. How did you know that!" Kellyn said, rising from his seat.

"I said I didn't know and it was a joke!" Winter yelled, also rising from her seat. She wasn't going to let anybody find out. There was no way she would.

"I know that your lying! People don't lie to me so easily, especially not in front of my face!" Busted.

"FINE! But I wont tell you how I knew that." Winter said in a low voice. "That memory will NOT come back. So stop talking about the past."

Thats when Kellyn realized something. "Winter...Let me see your eyes. Please."

"..." Winter looked down for a minute. "...No." With that, she left the room.


	5. Papa

**Hello everyone! Lots has happened in the past few months! My grandpa died, and I locked myself in my room for a couple of days due to that, I studied for this test which I didn't have to study for because it was EASY. (I GOT INTO A LITERATURE SCHOOL!) Ahem, um, My aunt from japan came over and I got to meet my super cool uncle who is an AMAZING SOCCER PLAYER, um, I got to see my other uncle who scares the living hell out of me. Don't talk to him. Ever. He can make you so confused. When you talk to him, your brain goes blank. And even worse, he asks lots of questions, and when your mind is blank, you cant remember the answer, and you sound stupid in front of him. Uncle Rudy seriously just scares the crap out of me... Um, My dad is being stupid... He keeps promising me he will come home but I know its a lie every time. He really isn't supporting me, my sister, and my mum right now. Okay, I think im done rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<span>Papa<span>~_**

Winter bolted upstairs when she realized she was in her PJs. After getting ready, she sat in her bed, bawling in her hands. A few memories were flowing back to her, and her head was in complete pain.

_Flashbacks_

_"...Winter?... Why did you protect me from that bottle? You could've killed yourself." Kellyn said, holding the hand of his best friend. She um...He was laying in a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his ribs where the bottle cracked._

_Winter smiled gently at Kellyn. "Because you're my friend. And a friend has to help one another. Besides, I promised."_

_"But you almost died Winter!" Winter frowned at his comment. "I'd rather die than have my best friend die right before my eyes."_

_Kellyn stayed quiet after that, staring at Winter in awe. Slowly, he smiled. "You're the best of friend a person could ever have, you know that?" Winter didn't hear though. He was already fast asleep._

* * *

><p><em>Two years later.<em>

_"Winter!" Kellyn yelled. They were happily playing in the orphanage, ignoring the other boys making snide comments on Winters freaky eyes. Winter brightened up at the person who called his name. He ran over to Kellyn, who was playing with the small train that was chugging along a big railroad that Kellyn build himself._

_"Yeah Kellyn?" Winter asked as he sat down beside him, mesmerized by how cool the train looked on the looped up railroad._

_"I found this! Its a stuffed bunny that has one gold eye and one silver! Just like you! Cool huh?" Kellyn said, handing the bunny to Winter, who gladly took it and stared into its eyes. After a few seconds, Winter smiled lovingly and hugged the stuffed bunny, tucking his head in it. "Yeah. Cool."_

_Kellyn looked back at the train, occasionally taking a quick glance at Winter. "Hey, Winter... Don't let those meanies get to you... K? I don't like it when you're sad."_

_Winter took his head back from the stuffed animal and smiled brightly at Kellyn. "As long as I have you Kellyn, nothing can make me sad!" Kellyn smiled at this._

_"Friends forever?" Winter stuck out his pinky at Kellyn, which he gladly accepted with his own. "Friends forever! Wait, BEST friends forever!" He said happily._

* * *

><p><em>Another year later.<em>

_Winter sat in the room, squirming. He didn't like the thought of being adopted without Kellyn being by his side._

_"Mama, is that going to be my little sibling?" An eight year old asked, tugging on her mothers dress. _

_"Yes... Thats going to be your younger _sister._" _

_Winters eyed the lady in awe. How did she figure out that she was a girl? Her hair may be long, but many boys have long hair. The little girl smiled and ran up to Winter happily. "Whats your name?"_

_Winter tucked her knees into her chest, ducking her head slightly to avoid eye contact. "Winter..." She mumbled._

_"I'm White! Well, my name is Hilda... My mama is SO creative." White said, whispering the last part. Winter giggled at the statement, then frowned slightly._

_"Am I really going to leave this place..." White gave her a confused look. "Don't you WANT to leave this place? I thought the kids bully you!"_

_Winter nodded. "B-but its not worth leaving my best friend here... I won't be happy without Kellyn..." White sensed her sadness and suddenly had an interest in her shoes, but a lightbulb flashed. "You wait here!" White said excitedly, rushing to her mother and big sister, who were casually talking about what to get for Winter. Despite that Leaf, the eldest sister, was only eight and a half years old, she didn't get along with kids her age. She liked talking about grown up things, or, should we just say that she was much too smart for her age and it was hard to make friends with kids who had worse vocabulary than her._

_White got in a conversation with both of the two older ones, and they both smiled for some reason, confusing Winter. The mother got up and went over to face Winter. "Honey, you don't need to worry about your friend, Kellyn. We have a good neighbor of ours who has been wanting to adopt a boy. We'll gladly tell them about Kellyn, and they'd surely rush over and adopt him. You'll be by his side for as long as you want Dear."_

_Winter looked up at the woman, her eyes sparking with delight, then smiled graciously. "Thank you! Thank you!" And with that, Winter jumped into the womans arms._

* * *

><p><em>A few months later.<em>

_Winter walked around in her still hard to get used to house, bunny and soccer ball in hand. She decided she wanted to stay a boy. She was afraid of what Kellyn would think if she suddenly told him she was a girl, and that she was lying to him for as long as they've known each other._

_She exited through the front door, saying a quick goodbye to her sisters White and Leaf. Their mother was out in the garden._

_Winter sighed sadly as she walked down to the small forest that her and Kellyn played in. Leaf was going to leave to the Kanto region and start her journey. A famous professor was sending letters with her back and forth, and since she sounded like a very compatible person for helping him in research, he sent a letter to their mother and asked for permission if she could start her journey in the Kanto region, getting to choose a starter pokemon herself. **(A/N If you want me to make a story out of this, I will gladly do so.)**_

_When Winter finally reached the forest, she sat down with the soccer ball and stuff bunny she was holding. Kellyn didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Despite the fact that being an eight year old means you have more energy, there wasn't much that interested Winter without her friend. Well, until that light showed up._

_Through the corner of her eye, Winter spotted a bright pink and white light, moving around in a fast speed. It was wrestling with a blue and purple figure that she couldn't see much._

_Winter got up and hid behind a tree that was close enough for her to almost feel the sparks that flew by when the two mystical beings clashed together._

_"Wow..." She breathed. She unconsciously walked closer to the battle, and the pink light noticed her quickly. The cold colored figure stopped fighting after seeing the lights attention get stolen, and when the figure turned around, Winter got a good look at him. There was a diamond shaped crown placed on its head, and its purple main was flowing with the wind. Small white spots were on its legs, also shaped like diamonds, and its eyes were as cold as pluto, no matter how silly it sounded. Once the figure got a look at Winter, its face shot an awed look, then softened._

_"Winter…" His deep voice whispered._

_End Flashbacks_

Winter gasped as a book flew over and hit her in the head.

"Miss Winter, I found this book in the basement. I presume its yours?" Mr. Kincaid said, eyeing her suspiciously. Winter looked at the book for a few moments and sighed.

"Yes. I lost this book yesterday. I don't remember how though..." Mr. Kincaid kept staring for quite a while and sighed. She seemed innocent enough.

"Okay then, you should go to class early. It will be starting soon." With that, the hairspray man took his leave, leaving an extremely suspicious Winter. Why was he so secretive about whats in that basement? She'd have to ask Isaac about it later.

Her head began to throb again, and she decided it would be best to not go to class and just head to Janice.

She carefully climbed down the bunk bed and walked over to Janice's room, knocking at the door. Janice answered and gasped as Winter was clutching her head.

"Oh dear, What in the world happened to you sweetie?"

"I just woke up and had a bad headache for some reason." Winter lied, walking into the room as Janice sat her in a comfortable seat.

"Well, thats no good! I'll tell miss April that you have a headache. Is it that bad?"

Winter nodded. "I feel as if I'm having a migraine."

Janice sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Winter to think.

'I definitely knew Kellyn. But why do I have amnesia? I had enough flashbacks to give me some hints, and all of them concern me. The last one concerns me most. That pokemon, what was it? And how did it know my name? I wonder, If I find out who the pokemon is, will the key to my memories be unlocked?'

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "My brain hurts..."

"That so?"

Winter looked at the doorway, and there stood the person she hoped to not see most. Kellyn.

"Yes, it hurts. Even just a few flashbacks hurt a lot." Winter groaned and slouched down, forearms resting on her legs. "I remember now, but I think it was best that I didn't remember. I saw something thats probably the reason I have amnesia, A pokemon that spoke to me... It said my name. I remember, I was waiting for you in the woods. I brought a soccer ball. I got bored and I saw this weird glowing pink light that was clashing with a blue and purple figure. I went up to get a closer look, but then both... things, I guess you can call them, saw me. I noticed one was a pokemon, and the other? Well, I still have no idea. The pokemon looked at me and said my name. I don't know why or how, but it knew my name. You know a thing about any of this?"

Kellyn stayed in the doorway, deep in thought, then it hit him. "Yeah, I remember something you said once, pretty clearly. It was really weird."

Winter perked up, only to tuck her head in her knees from the sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" Kellyn asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine. Please continue." She mumbled.

Kellyn gave her a look of concern and sighed. "Well, I noticed, when we were kids, that you were acting strange. And eventually, when you told others that you had amnesia, it started to sound like lying. I asked you the truth and you said, 'You wanna know the truth? My papa is a legendary pokemon and I'm a half pokemon who hasn't honed her powers yet! And another legendary pokemon is tracking me down so she can take me to the past so I can risk my life to save the earth from something bad!' I laughed at what you said and you gave me a serious look, which made me think for a split second that what you were saying is true. But then you laughed along with me... I have a feeling that maybe you were acting."

Winter slowly lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow. "Half pokemon? Theres no way. I don't believe that." She said defiantly. Kellyn rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Theres a chance that maybe what you said was true. I mean, look at Kate. Do you think anything human could have done that."

Winter paused, letting the information sink in. "You're right. This whole time, I was referring to a person or pokemon. But whatever did this could very well be something completely different. Wow, reality just got kicked in the gut."

Kellyn chuckled. "Well, I'm not a realist. I'm an imaginist!"

Winter laughed for a short while, Kellyn joining her, then suddenly stopped. "... Kellyn, what was I like when I was little?"

Kellyn stopped laughing and frowned. "You were... The only person I knew who would think of others, and never yourself. Not once did you think for yourself. If you saw someone getting hurt, you'd jump right in to save them. Like you did when my dad almost killed me with a thick glass bottle. You really saved me that day..."

A sudden pulse went through Winters head, and she fell off her chair. She instantly curled up into a ball and clutched her head tightly.

"Winter!"

_Flashback_

_"Ahh, Kellyn forgot his ball." The little girl, or supposedly boy at the time said, staring down at the green and white soccer ball. "I'll go give it back to him."_

_He jumped off the tree he was laying on and landed next the the ball, picking it up and staring at it. He really enjoyed kicking it around with Kellyn._

_He smiled and ran over to the direction he saw Kellyn walk out of the forest. He found a small, silent village, and one of the houses had a lot of yelling._

_"Damn you kid! You were an accident!"_

_"P-please... Stop..."_

_The boy immediately noticed the voice, and ran over to the door. It was open, and he hesitantly pushed it. The door flew open, despite the small press of the fingers, and a terrible scene rushed through the boys head._

_A man, who the boy presumed was Kellyn's father, held a thick glass bottle over his head, ready to whip it across his child's head. There was only one thing that popped in the boys mind._

_'I have to save Kellyn!'_

_He dropped the soccer ball and quickly rushed over, grabbing his friend and tucking Kellyn's head into his chest. The bottle made direct contact with the boys rib._

_"W-WINTER!"_

_End Flashback_

Winter slowly opened her eyelids, meeting the face of the boy she was talking to before she blacked out.

"Kellyn..." He was asleep, holding her hand for some reason. She looked around, unable to identify her surroundings. "Where..." She mumbled, not finishing her sentence as the scenery slowly progressed through her brain. "The infirmary."

She turned her head to see Kellyn looking at her. "You're at the infirmary. You passed out. Its been like that for a long time..." He sighed.

"Can you... Show me your eyes now? I want to see them again..."

Winter didn't say anything, but she did sit up. She took out her contacts, then glared at Kellyn.

Kellyn shivered. The eyes were gold and silver, just as he remembered them, but now, they show traces of emotions he's never seen in the used to be innocent eyes. Loneliness, sadness, fear. It was horrifying. Its hard to imagine the Winter he used to know to have these types of emotions, yet here is Winter, these emotions bedded into her eyes.

"It startles you, doesn't it? My emotions?"

Kellyn nodded hesitantly. "Where did they come from?"

Winter's eyes softened, and she sighed. "Stuff happens, and things change. Only knowing your name and living by yourself isn't really something that brings you happiness when you're eight. And in a forest? You'd live in constant fear that something might attack you."

"You lived in a forest again?"

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

Kellyn nodded. "Yeah, again. You lived in a forest when I met you... Well, actually, you woke up, saw the forest, and decided to live in it. Well, thats what you told me when you met me. I'm pretty sure you just woke up at the time, because there was no fear in your eyes..."

"Ah... I'm tired, my brain hurts from thinking so much." Winter lied back down and closed her eyes, Kellyn chuckling as she did so.

He looked at her for a little while, then grabbed her hand. "You're the best of friend a person could ever have, you know that?"

Winter didn't hear though. She was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Winter slowly got up from the bed and yawned. Kellyn was still by her side, which made her smile slightly.<p>

"Kellyn~" She sang, nudging Kellyn with the hand he had a firm grasp on. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Thats the same exact thing you did to me at the hospital. Deja vu."

Winter laughed. "Well, I don't remember that, but I do remember you sitting by my side on the hospital bed, telling me that I shouldn't have helped you."

"And you said you'd rather die than see your best friend die."

"Right" Winter nodded, confirming the memory. She immediately frowned. "Kellyn?"

"Yeah?" Kellyn perked up. "What is it?"

"Could you... Get me the book Legendary Myths? It might be the key to unlocking my memory... and for some reason, I have a feeling that my memory is somehow connected to Kate's condition.

Kellyn furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Oh no, no way! You have to think of yourself once and while! Your head hurts, wait until it is better!"

Winter frowned and sat up, ignoring the pain running through her head. She pushed off her blankets and got out of the bed.

"Hey, where're you going?"

Winter snapped her head towards Kellyn. "If you aren't going to get the book, I'll do it personally."

Kellyn glared at her for a couple of moments and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll go get it. You lay down."

Winter smiled victoriously as she draped the covers back over herself, happy to get Kellyn to do as she says.

"You're so stubborn." Kellyn smiled. Winter rolled her eyes.

"Call me what you wish. You're still going to get the book." She said smugly, Smirking in her victory.

Kellyn laughed and got up to leave. "You really are Winter." He whispered.

Winter smiled in Kellyns direction as he left the room, letting the emptiness close in on Winter. She sighed in boredom. The feeling of loneliness was coming back. She hated that feeling, yet she had to deal with it anyways. As always.

'At least I have Kellyn to help me through it. Kate used to help too...' She thought. There was a knock on her door, and she snapped her head towards it, only to cause her to groan out of pain.

She took a mirror and quickly put her contacts back on, sure that it was probably not Kellyn.

"Come in." She muttered reluctantly, putting down the mirror. She had to be polite, hurting or not.

In came a all-too familiar flaming headed boy, making Winter wish she didn't say come in. "Keith..." She muttered, staring at said boy emotionlessly.

"Winter..." Keith said, putting his weight on one foot. "I heard you fainted..."

Winter frowned at the obvious comment. "Yes, I did. And?" She asked expectantly.

Keith paused for a seconds and muttered something.

"What?"

"I was worried about you."

Keith avoided eye contact and hissed. Winter was shocked that he'd be worried about her. About _her._ Was he okay?

"You know what, forget it. I was never here."

"But you are here, in this room, with a security camera. And you say you weren't here?"

Keith chuckled. "You're such a smart ass." He said, ready to walk out the room. Winter smirked. "I know."

Keith waved his hand, back turned to Winter, then exited the door. It was a quick, yet somewhat pleasant visit. Winter liked it.

Kellyn walked into the room, looking over his shoulder in Keith's direction. "Keith visit?" He asked, handing her the book.

Winter nodded. "Yeah, just a short visit. Anyways." Winter flipped open the book and started reading, Kellyn looking at her worriedly. He really didn't like the idea of her working herself so hard. And if she remembered everything, Kellyn wouldn't even know what would happen. All he hoped was now, she would still like him. You never know.

"Hey Kellyn!"

Kellyn snapped out of his mental argument with himself. He was telling himself that it would never happen, and that Winter would always like him...right?

"What is it?"

Winter smiled and read the lines on the page.

"Suicune, the northern wind. Suicune is said to purify anything with just a touch of a paw, and it is the creator of the northern wind. Nobody but its daughter may be able to see its full body. The only thing seeable is the diamond shaped crown that supposedly lays on its head, and a few diamond marks on its legs. Color: Unknown. Height: Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Daughter: The one who brings the season of Winter. Her name is supposedly Winter itself."

Kellyn was deep in thought. This was interesting indeed. But was it really enough information? It didn't seem like it would be able to trigger any memory, really. It didn't even say its color or height. It was just a myth that wasn't proven. But it did connect to that thing she said when they were little... Hah, no, of course not! She didn't know this pokemon!

"I recognize this pokemon."

Okay, well, he was stood corrected.

"Not long ago, I had a flashback on how I disappeared. Remember when I told you about the clashing light and the figure? The figure had a blue body, with a long, purple main that blew in the wind, and it had white diamond shaped markings on it front arms, and a giant diamond crown on its head. It looked at me and said my name. Now that I think of it... When it said my name, it sounded quite familiar to a dream of mine."

Kellyn leaned in, interested in the conversation. There was now an 80% possibility that Winter could actually be Suicune's daughter, and she may actually wield the power to control the season Winter. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Winter was obviously human! Then again, everything did seem to fit. What if she really was Suicune's daughter? That would mean what she said when they were little... She probably remembered about it and made a joke of it. But she said she was being chased down by a pokemon... ugh, brain fart.

Winter paused for a moment, collecting the data of her dream.

"I remember having a dream not too long ago. A little girl running in the forest, yelling for her papa. I think that girl was me. I tripped on a root, hurting my ankle, I heard someone scream my name. It was a deep voice. Then I yelled... I yelled..."

Winter froze up, which made Kellyn tense. "Winter? Winter, what is it?" He said, getting up and shaking her shoulder slightly.

"I said... Papa Suicune."


End file.
